


And They Were Roommates

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: In an ironic twist of fate, Kyou and Yuki have to share a bed. Shenanigens Ensue.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	And They Were Roommates

Kyo was going to kill Shigure.

He really meant it this time too!

It was nightfall at the Sohma lake house, where our heroes were visiting for the weekend. Shigure’s estate was currently under renovation at the moment due to weather damage, so the trip was more of an impromptu one.

So impromptu that Shigure failed to check the current condition of the Lake house; which due to its own problems with weather, shortened the amount of rooms available from four to three.

Thus Kyo found himself in his current predicament. Forced to share a bed with the damn rat. In all fairness, he could have bunked with Shigure, but the older man had a habit of writing late into the night, making it impossible to get any sleep. Tohru had offered her room to them when she realized their predicament, but Yuki had politely turned her down, ensuring her that they’ll figure it out.

The prince was sitting on his side of the bed, book in hand and a towel wrapped around his neck. He was the picture of composure, though Kyo could see the mild tension in his frame as he focused on his book. He wasn’t too happy about the arrangement either. “Are you coming to bed? It’s getting late.” Yuki said without looking up from his book. His bored tone made Kyo grow irritated. “What do you care, you stupid rat! I’d rather sleep on the ground then share a bed with you!”

“If that’s what you want to do, then do it. I won’t stop you.” Yuki’s voice carried the same bored tone, making Kyo fume even more. How could he act like this wasn’t a big deal? Deciding that sleeping on the floor would mean losing, Kyo stormed towards the bed and flopped down, making his landing extra bumpy. Yuki gave him a mild glare before turning back to his book.

Once in bed, Kyo tried to get comfortable. A task proving more difficult by the minute. The bed was big for one person, but two makes it cramped. The cat tried to find an ideal position, but each twist and turn led to him either almost falling out of the bed, or accidentally elbowing Yuki. This went on for a good few minutes before the rat decided to say something. “Kyo, would you please-hhgh!”

The redhead immediately looked over, eyes wide with unusual concern. “Crap, are you-” He blinked when he got a better look at Yuki, arms tightly around his waist, blush coloring his cheeks. “Did you just…laugh?” He asked, earning two glaring grey eyes. Unfazed, Kyo got on his knees, curiosity getting the better of him. “Kyo, I was about to- Ha!” The prince barely got out his complaint when Kyo poked him in the ribs, making him jerk with another unfortunate giggle. “K-Kyo!”

Kyo blinked again, a slow mischievous grin pulling on his lips. “Oh ho ho. So the prince does have a weakness! Get ready, you damn rat! I’m about to give you he-AH” Kyo let out a sharp yell as Yuki tackled him into the bed, fingers scribbling and scratching at the cat’s waist and ribs. “GAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! WAHHAHAHAHIT! NHOOHOOHOHOHOHO FAHAHAHAHHAIR!” The redhead cried, immediately trying to curl up on himself and wriggle away at the same time.

“What’s the old saying go? Curiosity killed the cat?” Yuki asked, a small devious smile playing on his lips. “Well, I’d say curiosity tickled the cat, don’t you agree, Kyo?” He effortlessly dodged Kyo’s flying limbs as he kept up his playful tickles, leaving no rib untouched. “Would you keep it down, cat? We’ll wake everyone up.” He teased, his hands moving to Kyo’s stomach, wiggling his fingers against the fabric of his shirt.

Kyo arched and let out a loud squeal, his laughter reaching a new octave as he thrashed. “AHEHEHEHHEHAHAHAHHA! YOHOHOHOOHOHU DHAHAHAHAHAHAHM RAHAHHAHAHT! STHAHHAHHAHAP!” He cried, face the color of his hair and tears dotting his scrunched up eyes. Yuki, not at all prepared for the squeal, collapsed in a fit of laughter, falling off of Kyo and into the soft sheets. Kyo took this opportunity to scramble away, falling off the bed in the process. “S-Stop laughing, rat!” He snapped, but that only made Yuki laugh harder, hand holding his stomach while the other covered his face. “Ehehahhaha! I-I’m sohohory! Ahahehheahha!”

Kyo sat back catching his breath, feeling a similar fit of laughter rising in his throat. “Heh…man, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before. Not like this.” He grinned as he fell back against the cool wood flooring, listening as Yuki attempted to calm himself. The pair sat in silence for a while, the only sounds heard from them were a few residue giggles here and there. Finally, Yuki broke the silence. “Are you alright? That was rather…unusual for me.”

Kyo rolled his eyes and got up, climbing back into the bed. “Heh, compared to the previous fights we had, this was nothing. Don’t think I won’t get you back though.” He flopped back against the sheets, not bothering to pull them on. “You should laugh more. It makes her happy.” He said softly, making Yuki’s eyes wide.

Realizing he was getting mushy with his lifelong rival, Kyo quickly added. “But only her! The sound is like all those rodents you’re friends with! All squeaky!” Yuki gave him a halfhearted glare and pulled the blankets over them, curling up on his side. “Well, at least I don’t sound like a newborn kitten when I laugh. I wonder how Miss Honda would react if she heard you make that squeal noise again?”

Needless to say, neither boys got any sleep that night as Kyo got his proper revenge on Yuki.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo Everyone! So This is my first Fruits Basket Fic! I hope you like it and thanks for reading!


End file.
